Colouring your White Yuletide
by Fazadragonhart
Summary: The eve of Yule is the time to share warmth and love with everyone. Hence Ruby braves the snow, away from her comfy home to a cold den, hoping to bring some pieces of Yule's warmth and love beyond the isolation of a snowy wolf. Sweet winter fantasy White Rose smut to give your Christmas some "warmth". Warnings inside.


**Some celebrate Christmas with their family dinner. Some celebrate with friends and glasses of good eggnog.**

 **Me? I celebrate Christmas with a smut wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And not just ordinary romp-pomp-pomp at that but a sweet twist of your classic Little Red Riding Hood! Welp, I dare you all to read this and find out! (And before you wonder, no, there's no BDSM or any fetishes other than listed in the warning below)**

 **Warning : Futanari with wolf cock. Everything else is as vanilla (and maybe, fluffy) as it is. If you can't stomach it then leave, okay?**

* * *

"Do you really have to go, Rubes?"

Ruby glanced at her sister and smiled.

"I mean, it's the eve of the Yule! Come on, even a hero huntress deserve a break, right?"

"I'm just a huntress, Yang. No need that hero part," the huntress chuckled before draping her fur-lined red hooded cape over her body.

"Welp, you're the one who killed the White Wolf of the Creek for good, and you're a hero for that." Yang sighed when she saw her sister reaching for her scythe. "But come on, don't go! What if there's a sudden snowstorm?"

"I'll be back before dark, okay? I just need to scout some wolves' dens to make sure they don't come back."

"Promise it! Dad will be really upset if you're not here for the turkey!"

Ruby laughed softly and nodded.

The cold gust of snow blew against her face right after she opened the door, whilst on her back she still could feel the warmth of hearth radiating through. Her booted legs made her stride crossing the snow-lined paths that striped the village of Patch. The village was deep in tranquility of the Yule with most of the villagers opted to huddle near their hearths. Those who decided to take a stroll under the gentle snowfall hailed the village's best huntress warmly as she passed them.

This year's Yule was indeed a white one, blessed by gentle snow that descended from the sky.

Ruby had been away from the outer perimeter of the village and directly faced the open woodland wilderness. A layman would be easily disoriented by snow that covered the tracks and paths, but the red hooded huntress knew the lay of the land as much as she knew the back of her hand—it was her hunting grounds for years, after all. Dens, alcoves, hills and every small details had been welded too well to her brain.

She delved deeper through frosted forest to where trees become sparser and snow layered thicker. A mouth of a cave sat in the middle of the tree-specked field of snow like a gaping jaw. A set of fresh tracks leading to it, slightly faded by light snowfall but perfectly intact near the mouth of the den—the tracks indicated the den's dweller had just been back inside.

The snowfall suddenly got worse with descending strong winds. She pulled her cape closer around her body, her scythe became more of a walking aid than a weapon. Trudging past the cold and gale, she finally reached the den's opening.

"Weiss?" she called out.

Deep loud growl echoed from inside. A pair of blue orbs glinting through the dark, scrutinizing the huntress in guarded caution.

"Weiss, it's me, Ruby."

The growl subsided and the blue shining pair became the eyes of a humanly shadow. The shadow stepped out, revealing a runt of a woman huddled in crude motley of furs. Lupine ears that stood atop of her skull swiveled and bushy snowy tail swayed in vigilance.

"What are you doing here."

Ruby only smiled. Weiss grunted.

"Come inside."

The huntress followed the woman-wolf into the dark den. Weiss lit the fire for her huntress guest, lighting the sparse cold den with warmth.

Ruby thought she had been accustomed well to cold, but the warm blaze of the fire reminded her how much she couldn't stand the unseen frozen fangs nipping her skin, even with thick linen and furs over it. Then there the white wolf, skin bare under those thin furs—how could Weiss stood against the cold of snowstorms like that?

The white wolf said nothing and did nothing but sat by the fire. Ruby took the initiative to sit beside Weiss.

"You shouldn't have been here."

Ruby chuckled. "I want to."

"You have a family," Weiss said.

"You have no one."

The wolf let her blue eyes lingered on Ruby before peering on the fire, her pupils contracted into beast-like slits under the light bombarded by the fire.

White Wolf of the Creek, the beast that terrorized Patch and was dispatched into oblivion by the huntress in red hood Ruby Rose. Weiss, the lone wolf-like woman that shared a bonfire with her right now.

Unknown to anyone but Ruby, they were a same single existence.

Weiss. Even the white wolf wasn't sure if that was really her name. Just a name-like word she salvaged from the tiny remains of her past memory as a _true_ human.

It didn't matter. The history behind the name of Weiss and her times wearing her name as a human was redundant at best, for the world saw her as a lupine beast unworthy of a name.

Ruby begged to differ. Weiss was a beautiful name suitable for a snowy-haired beauty. A name that set her apart from the beast people knew as White Wolf of the Creek.

The flickering fire danced weakly as Weiss fed it with some pinecones and twigs. There were some scattered bones on the cave's floor around the fire and several other random spots. They all had been picked clean and dry, and no sign of newer carcasses anywhere. It was safe to assume Weiss hadn't eaten for a while.

"I know bringing some food with me is a good idea!" Ruby chuckled. She rummaged her backpack with blue eyes staring at her curiously beside her.

The huntress took out a small container wrapped with a handkerchief and gave it to Weiss. The wolf opened it and nose twitched lightly from the sweet warm aroma from the treat inside.

"Is this…gingerbread?"

"Yup! Made by my own hands!"

The pieces were shaped like a wolf, and from her low growl, Weiss clearly wasn't too amused by that.

Ruby's triumph over the White Wolf of the Creek were celebrated warmly by the whole village. The huntress' sweet tooth was widely known so they started to make cookies in shape of wolf in her honor. Almost a year past that event, but the wolf cookie cutters still persisted as the villagers' favorite as their pride of their victory.

What Ruby had in mind when she shaped the cookies was different, however. She simply missed Weiss, and it was just a pure cutesy to shape the dough into little wolves.

She didn't know whether Weiss wolfed down the gingerbread wolves out of disdain or hunger, but Ruby was happy to see the wolf woman enjoyed her treat regardless. She laughed when she saw the crumbs stuck around Weiss' mouth and nose and wiped them from the wolf's face.

"I'm sorry I can't bring any turkey with me, but I have the star of Yule dinner, only second to the turkey!" Ruby took out another food container and revealed the content with a fanfare. "Yule log!"

Weiss looked at the log-like chocolate cake in interest as Ruby cut it into slices. She carefully picked a slices with her clawed fingers and brought it to her mouth. Ruby looked at her expectantly.

"How's the taste?"

"It's delicious," Weiss muttered.

"I know right?" Ruby laughed and ate a slice. "My Yule log is Dad's favorite and he always nag me to make it every year. Last year Zwei ate Dad's share and we have to force him to cough it out—"

Ruby gulped hard. Her eyes widened.

"Oh gosh, Weiss! I forgot chocolates are dangerous to canines!"

"It's okay, it's perfect even," Weiss helped herself a small chuckle and took another slice, brushing Ruby's worry nonchalantly. "It will make me die naturally faster, just exactly like I want."

Weiss continued to eat the chocolatey treat in glee—a morbid glee in Ruby's eyes. So morbid that the cake tasted bland on the huntress' chocolate-loving tongue.

After the whole cake had been eaten, they both fell into silence. Silver and blue eyes both peered to the fire, both were deep in their own thoughts. The wind howling outside was the only one talking between them.

Ruby leaned her head on Weiss' shoulder and she was reciprocated by the wolf's tail curling around her lower back. There was a newly healed cut on the slope of her collarbone, Ruby noticed, and she unabashedly laid her lips tracing the scar tissue. Weiss growled and flinched slightly, but otherwise letting the huntress to her accord, and eventually relaxed under Ruby's gesture of affection.

Scars, big and small, crisscrossed all over Weiss. They were ugly but also heartfelt. Wolves and other wildlife—and hunters—decided her presence to be unwanted, and those scars spoke loudly how hard the white wolf fought for herself. Ruby couldn't help but slipping her hand under Weiss' furs, running her fingers on those dried bite and claw marks over the taut lean body tempered by law of the wildlands.

And the ugliest scar of all, the one running through her left eye, was given by Ruby when they met for the first time.

The start of everything between them was a cruel and bloody joke of fate.

Ruby was supposed to track and rout the white beast that ravaged the cattle and maimed travelers and hunters of Patch alike. The big, hulking white wolf that yet too monstrous to be a wolf. White Wolf of the Creek, they dubbed it.

Driven by her sense of duty as a huntress, Ruby set out to slay the beastly white menace once for all. With her skills and scythe, she was confident to take a white wolf down.

She wasn't ready to face a woman crouching on all fours, snarling at her with white wolf ears pressed flat against her skull.

Everything afterwards was just blurs of white and red, but in the end the red stood tall with her scythe gleamed with the blood of the growling white. One more swing of her scythe and the White Wolf of the Creek would be done for. And so Ruby swung her scythe once again.

The huntress went home with a handful of bloodied white furs and scythe blade primed with blood, and the whole village immediately cheered for their hero's homecoming from slaying the white beast. The days following afterwards were bountiful and peaceful; cattle and crops flourished, roads safe and plentiful games for the hunters. The days were better with the demise of the White Wolf of the Creek.

If only they knew, on that fated day, her scythe didn't bring the death of the White Wolf of the Creek they wished for.

"Until this day, I'm still wondering why didn't you kill me," Weiss said.

Ruby smiled ruefully and hid her face on the crook of the wolf's neck.

Every time she visited Weiss, the snow-haired lupine would always ask the same thing. Every time that question was brought up, Ruby answered in silence. Never did the wolf pry for the real answer beyond her silence.

It might be a compassionate pity that spared Weiss, but Ruby realized the actual answer was far more complicated yet simple.

She was in love with Weiss.

It was impossible—a huntress to fall in love with a beast she hunted—but it happened. Maybe it was pity turned to love over time. Maybe it was outrageous love at the first sight. Regardless the reason, it mattered little.

Ruby hoped for love. Weiss wished for death. The twain would never meet.

No matter how many times she kissed Weiss and how much passion she put on them, she couldn't divert those blue eyes from death to the love in her silver eyes. But a girl can hope—and try—right? Even when life is never as sweet as fairy tales in books?

In one corner, near an unruly heaps of bones, there was a small neat pile of books. They were Ruby's old books she had grown out of and given to Weiss.

Weiss, when Ruby came to visit her den, often came with a peculiar request for books to read. Ruby was bewildered at first, but she quickly understood why. Wolves don't read, but humans do. Weiss wished to preserve her humanly mind with books.

Weiss wanted to stay human, even when she was no longer a human physically.

Her body was a female human botched with parts of a wolf. Snow white wolf ears on her head and wolf tail on her rear. Her extremities had transformed into beastly form: hands and feet covered in coarse white fur, nails had replaced by a set of tough lethal claws of a wild animal. However, those were far from bizarre compared to one certain part.

One certain visit, a kiss from Ruby went to dangerously passionate territory and—surprisingly—Weiss replied with equal fervor. The huntress was beyond happy to have the beautiful wolf reciprocating her affection for the first time, willingly letting herself pinned against the cave wall and her lips ravaged by the wolf's passion. She was lost in the pleasure of their kiss, but she could still feel something stiff beyond Weiss' fur wrap rubbing against her inner thighs—exciting her between her legs, but raising alarming suspicion in her head.

Reluctantly she pushed Weiss away and the furs fell, revealing a hard erected flesh with bulging base. It was undoubtedly male wolf's organs, something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Ruby was caught aback and could only watch as Weiss fled from her den. The white wolf went missing for week afterwards, but in the end she came back to her den, where the huntress had been waiting for her.

Since that day, Weiss was a mere immobile passive end of their kisses.

Weiss was a motley of existence patched together cruelly. Human, wolf, female, male. A miserable product derived from a curse of lycanthropy, a heartless heathen magic, or maybe the wrath of a belligerent god. A patchwork of a beast no one would love but Ruby.

This wasn't a tale of Beauty and the Beast, however. Her love, no matter how selfless—or selfishly affectionate—it was, wouldn't restore Weiss to her real humanly glory.

Ruby always wondered what was Weiss like before she became this accursed amalgamation of human and wolf. She might've been a simple but beautiful country girl. A huntress. A bard. Or even a princess of a faraway land.

No, Weiss must have been a princess. Every inch of her skin untouched by scars was still pristine and fair ever under beatings of harsh weathers and unforgiving nature. And should Ruby talked about how beautiful her azure eyes were? The colour that reminded her of clear summer's sky, majestic ice structures in winter, beautiful eyes suiting for a royalty. Even the beastly slit pupils and malformed wolf body parts masked none of air of honorable, regal presence she had.

The temperature dropped and the snowstorm roared louder just outside the den's mouth. Yang was right with her weather forecast. One more reason for her to spend her Yule eve with Weiss.

The wolf's bushy tail curled tighter around her and Ruby was more than eager to scoot closer for better warmth. Weiss' body was hot against hers, hotter than usual.

"Wolves' mating season is in winter, right?"

"Yes," Weiss replied. "What of it?"

The flame still burning strong even in the middle of winter storm's cold. Bones and books that laid forgotten showed how Weiss was constantly tugged back and forth between human's conscience and animal's instinct.

Then, there should have been some of mating season's influence inside Weiss.

Ruby cupped Weiss face and pulled her to a kiss—again, meeting neither resistance or reciprocation from the white wolf. She easily slid off the crude fur clothing from the white wolf's frame and exposed the scars-adorned pristine skin. She gently stroking the wolf's member and roused it to life, the flesh hot and throbbing in her hand.

Soft whimpers broke the white wolf's silence, the proof of pleasure that start chipping away her aloofness. "Stop it, Ruby. The risks are too much for you."

If only Weiss knew Ruby had thrown away her fear of risk long time ago.

"Do you really want it to stop?" Ruby crooned to Weiss' ear, still pumping the wolf's member.

Under the passion of Ruby's kiss and her own wolfish heat, Weiss only growled and slowly rolled her hips tethered by the pace Ruby set on her.

The huntress knew she was taking advantages of Weiss' primal drive.

That was hunters do, manipulating animals and beasts through their nature; their drive, their fear, their urge to survive. To use the heat of mating season in Weiss to her benefit, that was just like how Ruby routinely operated as a huntress.

Wasn't it quite contradictory, though, when Ruby wanted to love Weiss as humanly as she could be?

Weiss—instinctively, perhaps—nipped on her lips, but instead granting her the access to deepen their kiss, Ruby pulled back and stood up.

She let her red hood fell gracelessly. She worked her fingers shedding her coat, unlacing her corset and taking off her shirt and skirt. The cold savagely scathed her body that were down to nothing but thin underwear, but the look of the wolf's lust and her erect virility ignited her body with carnal heat. Braving herself to challenge the cold, she undid the last pieces of fabric on her body.

Finally, Ruby was just as bare as Weiss.

The huntress lowered herself on the white wolf's lap again, wrapping her arms embracing the latter dearly.

"I love you, Weiss," Ruby smiled and kissed the scar on Weiss' left eye. "I always do."

She leaned in and assaulted Weiss' lips, passionately straddling and kissing the wolf. Her damp slit rubbing on the protruding hard member, the heat of the fleshy shaft set her lust on fire.

This time, Weiss was no longer passive. Ruby could feel how she had let herself loose, voicing her desire with her low rumble of growls in their kiss. The clawed hands held her close, but loose enough to give her the freedom of escaping if Ruby wanted to.

Ruby pulled back, but not to escape.

On the makeshift cot made of furs and hide, Ruby went on her fours, spreading her swollen excited lips and baring her needy wet folds.

"Won't you mount and mate me, Weiss?"

The white wolf slowly approached her with what seemed to be anxiousness mixed with more bestial arousal. Nuzzling her inner thighs, she ran her tongue slowly hiking the skin up to her drenched her slit, dipping her tongue into the entrance. Ruby whimpered feeling the wolf's tongue lapping and prodding her sensitive flesh, tasting on her juice as if she was prepared to be mated.

Weiss crawled over her back and nuzzled her nape and slope of her shoulder, the tip of her length gently rubbing her clit. She did it all too gently; it was almost like Weiss hesitated again to take her. Ruby shifted slightly and lolled her head sideways to kiss Weiss, reassuring the wolf there was nothing to be worried about.

She didn't know if Weiss got her message, but the hard, hot erection finally pried open her entrance and slowly entered her. Ruby gripped a fistful of furs as Weiss slowly pushed her length in through her anticipating walls. It felt so hot inside, so full with pleasure she only could dream of. The warmth of Weiss inside her made her toes curl and her body trembled, and it was barely the beginning.

Weiss—for lack of better term—was quite large inside and somehow it scared Ruby. Would it hurt when she started moving? And being a part wolf she was, she could suddenly lose her control to her wild self and hurt Ruby down there as if she was raping her. Ruby had to admit, at this moment, she was scared of Weiss as a wolf as much as she loved the snow-haired beauty as a human.

Yet again, Ruby wasn't the one to succumb to her fears. And she believed in Weiss. And she completely understood that as consequences of this folly of hers.

No one moved for some minutes, giving her time for her womanhood to be more comfortable around the sizeable wolf member. Weiss started with meek slow movements, her length sliding in between tight velvety grip of Ruby, and stoked moans of pleasure from both of them. It was slow, but deep and uncannily powerful, her walls contracted and relaxed in delicious chaos around the hot throbbing flesh. Weiss leaned and ran her beastly hands along her curves, fondling her breasts in uncanny gentleness, as if scared if the claws would hurt her delicate flesh.

Weiss took her with gentleness that could make Ruby cry—the gentleness of lovemaking.

The fullness thrusting in and out her, the torrent of pleasure rushing through her and the comfort of having Weiss close made Ruby weak. Her hands slowly losing its strength to support her body and she slouched her upper body resting on the fur bedding. Weiss still holding her hips aloft and driving the eager hard length drilling the huntress' warm cove, her breath became harsher and her growls came more apparent. Their session took turn into wilder side, and even when there was a tinge fear she felt, Ruby trembled with lustful anticipation.

A set of sharp teeth under Weiss' kisses nipped her skin, raking the dips and curves of her back and shoulders. The wolf sank her fangs and broke her skin, laying her mark on Ruby. It hurt, but erotically delicious with the large member still owning her down there—and sweet with how Weiss tenderly cared the bleeding bite mark with gentle suck and kisses.

Ruby and Weiss shared feral sloppy kisses over her shoulder, the wolf gnawed her lips and shoved her tongue into Ruby's mouth, the huntress sucking her tongue and drank in Weiss' lusty growls, parting reluctantly when their lungs almost give up on them. Ruby reached back and gently kneaded the knot of the snow-haired wolf's length, earning calloused moan from the wolf domineering her. The pace had been spiked with more power and depth, the wolfish knot rubbing and striking her clit and gave her intense pleasure that flayed her nerves.

"More, Weiss!" Ruby moaned. "Take me wilder!"

Either she complied, or just simply went with her baser animal instinct, Weiss thrusted into her in reckless abandon, somehow able to ram right to Ruby's sweetest spot with wild vigor. Ruby was quickly drowned in her own moans, the double way pleasure coming from her abused clit and inner sensitive spot sapped her wit, bucking wildly against Weiss.

Suddenly a great hit of pleasure ambushed her like a storm, taking her to the carnal high. The furs muffled her moan, but her whole body shook so hard she almost lost strength on her legs, if not for Weiss holding up her hips.

"…Ruby…!" Weiss moaned loudly, proving how delicious the clenching walls massaging the wolf member.

Ruby had lost part of herself when her unexpected first orgasm subsided, her walls and nerves became more sensitive to Weiss' never ending erratic thrusts. The white wolf demanded her promised release, her knot ramming angrily against her puffed lips begging for entry.

Taking a wolf's knot inside her? The idea of it alone was so blasphemous and filthy, the execution of it would hurt her and her intimate opening.

However, this wasn't a filthy wolf, this was Weiss. The knot was a part of her loved one, so shall Ruby gladly took it inside her.

She rolled her hips against the knot, encouraging Weiss to push more while she eased herself to take the thick bulge of meat in, using the pleasure of her clit rubbing against the knot as the distraction. Weiss got the message very well and put more power to push forward, trying to fit her knot through. Ruby bit her lips and clenched the bedding really tight, bearing with the pain. With growls and groans, the wolf's knot slipped in past her slit and lodged inside with pain and outlandish pleasure that came with it.

Ruby never felt this whole in her lifetime. So good, wrong but right to have Weiss wholly inside her.

Weiss panted harshly over her. She took her time enjoying warm hospitality of Ruby's intimate cove housing her whole wolf erection from tip to the base. The white wolf moved again, thrusting and thrashed inside the huntress she knotted. Ruby could feel how really huge Weiss' knot inside her, filling her and tugging her along to every details the wolf's movement. She moaned the wolf's name wildly, her walls trembled and shivered around the throbbing meat shaft.

Ruby let out a long loud moan as she was shot into her true peak of pleasure, her walls hugging the knot and clenching around the wolf erection milking it for the wolf's warm load. Weiss threw her head back and howled, shooting her hot seed in violent jerk into the huntress, pumping generous amount of her load with each of her last thrusts.

The wolf's howl and the huntress' moans echoed inside the cave made a beautiful harmony for their Yule eve.

The peak of their shared pleasure slowly descended to satisfying peace. Only their soft whimpers and puffs of heavy breaths were between them. The knot locking their flushed body together, keeping the wolf's seed securely inside the huntress' womb. Both were enveloped in the warmth of the aftermath, basking on the fire's glow that still burned loyally inside the den.

Even when Weiss had stopped moving, the hard flesh still pumping its last batches of load, spurts of seed still made their way to fill every last unoccupied space inside her. It felt so overwhelming to have her full womb warmed, knotted together with the one she loved.

When Ruby almost fell into sleep, Weiss' knot plopped out and the rest of her length was pulled out. She was left with sudden pang of hollowness, it made her almost wanting to take the wolf in again. Few trails of thick fluid leaked from her slit from how full Weiss filled her.

The white wolf laid beside her and nuzzling her cheek and neck. She breathed really heavily, spent from the intense pleasure. Ruby snuggled closer to Weiss, huddling for more comfort of cuddling with her wolf.

"What of it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked up.

"What of…us? Of you?"

The silver-eyed huntress smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Weiss' lips. "I don't want to think about what will come to me."

She was happy to have Weiss kissed her back again.

"As in what of us…" She cupped Weiss' face and stroked it gently. "Will you make me your mate?"

The blue eyes stared deeply at her own eyes with such indescribable emotion, no reply to her question. The one staring at her was a wolf barely out of the heat's trance, or a human in hesitation—Ruby wasn't even sure. But it was okay, she because was too scared to hear the answer beside hanging silence.

Weiss reached and draped the fur-lined red hood on Ruby's naked form as a blanket. Ruby giggled and repositioned the hood, blanketing both her and her white wolf together.

"I love you, Weiss."

They slept their Yule night away together in each other's arms.

xxxxx

Weiss perked slightly in her sleep. Her sensitive nasal and oral cavity detected the change in humidity and pressure.

Morning of white Yuletide had come and the storm had long left them.

She was the only one who had woken up. The huntress still huddled against her frame, sleeping soundly cuddling her. Weiss was grateful she woke up early enough to get this chance to watch Ruby peacefully in her arms, but she didn't want to wake up to face the reality between them.

The feral wolf of hers called Ruby as her mate, but her as a human knew she couldn't be anything for the huntress but a shame.

Don't cry over spilled milk or wasted fate—Weiss knew that—but she could never stop wondering what if she was whatever she had been as a human. Ruby's love wouldn't have been wasted for an abomination and there would have been better fate, maybe even a happily ever after, for them.

Like this, their love would only bring disaster to Ruby.

The huntress wriggled and yawned cutely, blinking away the sleepiness in her eyes. She looked at Weiss and smiled.

"Good morning, Weiss."

Weiss had to jade herself. For Ruby.

"The day is clear. Go home as soon as possible."

There was a growl under her words, a growl she used to scare away the wolves. However, the huntress seemed not to be affected at all. She was still there smiling sweetly at her and cuddling with the wolf.

"Go home," Weiss sighed.

She tore her eyes away from Ruby's lingering gaze. The huntress said nothing and stood up and wore her clothes back. The air wasn't chilly enough to urge Weiss for warm additional clothing, but Ruby deserved same civilized decency from her so she wrapped her furs covering her modesty. Then realized how cold it was donning her furs compared to be in Ruby's hug.

Ruby picked up her abandoned scythe and stared at her, but the wolf had to stay true to her resolve and denied herself from staring back at those love-filled silver eyes.

"See you soon, Weiss."

Weiss didn't resist when Ruby pulled her to a slow, lingering kiss. She didn't resist when the silver-eyed woman pulled back with tears running down her face. She only could watch as the huntress ran away and quickly became a vanishing red dot among the snow and trees.

The lingering warmth of Ruby's kiss quickly gave in to the winter cold.

 **Kinda funny if I kill Wolf Weiss off with…chocolate poisoning. Really, I'm really tempted to do that.**

 **Happy Yuletide, ye filthy White Rose faggots! Even when it's a tad bit too late!**

 **From your fellow filthy White Rose faggot, Fazadragonhart.**


End file.
